MASCARAS
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Como se siente el heroe del mundo mágico cuando cree que no puede estar al lado de la persona que ama. Fic SLASH HarryxDraco.


Mascaras

_Disclaimer: Todos los Personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling así como los lugares donde se desarrolla la historia._

_ADVERTENCIA: Este FanFiction, contiene Slash (relaciones chico/chico) así que si no te gustan mejor no lo leas porque yo no me hago responsable_.

_Como en un libro abierto_

_Leo de tus Pupilas en el fondo;_

_¿__A qué fingir el labio_

_Risas que se desmienten con los ojos?_

_¡Llora! No te avergüences_

_De confesar que me quisiste un poco_

_¡Llora; nadie nos mira!_

_Ya ves: yo soy un Hombre y… ¡También Lloro!_

_ Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

**POV HARRY**

¿Cómo es posible que estés ahí tan tranquilo mientras yo me estoy muriendo por dentro, sé que no debíamos estar juntos pero… aún así lastima el no tenerte cerca, el no poder tocarte ni besarte, pero lo que mas lástima es verte ahí sentado con tus compañeros de casa platicando de quien sabe que y riendo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si lo nuestro simplemente hubiera sido un juego para ti y realmente no te importara nada.

Tal vez sí, a lo mejor solo jugaste conmigo, por que ahora que lo pienso, tu no querías involucrar tus sentimientos en nuestra "relación", yo fui el tonto que se enamoro de ti

¡NO¡ si querías estar conmigo. Tú si me querías, a pesar de que jamás me lo dijiste, me lo demostrabas constantemente y podía sentirlo en cada uno de tus besos y carisias, pero ¡Merlín! yo soy el niño-que-vivió y tú el hijo de un Mortífago, yo Gryffindor y Tú Slytherin, somos enemigos naturales y aún así fui un iluso al creer que podría cambiarlo, que juntos podrimos cambiarlo y construir nuestro futuro.

Pero está escrito que nada de lo que yo haga puede modificar el destino, Mi destino, al final solo seremos Voldemort y yo, alguno tendrá que matar al otro. Victima o victimario, asesinó o asesinado, ninguna de las dos opciones me atrae mucho pero no hay otro final posible, ya lo sé. Tal vez la muerte no sea tan mala, a lo mejor hasta podría ver de nuevo a Sirius y a mis padres, Tal vez sería mejor que Voldemort me mate.

Merlín Harry que estupides estas pensando, tengo que derrotarlo, para que mis amigos y la gente que quiero tengan un mundo mejor donde ser felices sin la amenaza de él y sus mortífagos, tengo que hacerlo para que el mundo mágico y el muggle tenga un futuro, también debo vengar a todos a los que de alguna manera u otra Voldemort les ha destruido la vida y lo mas importante para que mi Dragón no se vea arrastrado y obligado a servirle, para que el príncipe de Slytherin no tenga que humillarse ante un loco como él, sé que Draco es demasiado orgulloso coma para ser un sirviente mas del Señor Tenebroso, pero …

.- Hey Harry te sientes bien, no has comido nada.-

.- Si Mione estoy bien solo… no tengo mucha hambre- Lo mejor es no preocuparlos por eso no les he dicho nada de la profecía.

.- Seguro

.- Si Ron estoy seguro.

.-Como digas.

Ojala fuera tan fácil olvidar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza como ellos que ya han regresado su atención a otra cosa, Ron a su desayuno y Hermione a su libro de transformaciones. Olvidar quien soy yo y olvidar que he perdido a todas las personas que quise por culpa de esa profecía que me une a Tom Ryddle, desde mi madre hasta a Draco.

.- Vienes Harry, tenemos Pociones.-

.- Que manera tan horrible de empezar el día.

.- Ron no deberías hablar así, Pociones es una de las clases mas importantes.

.- Si Hermione, si el profesor no fuera una asquerosa Serpiente partidista

Por lo menos aun los tengo a ellos.

.- Dejen de discutir y dense prisa que Snape nos va a bajar muchos puntos si volvemos a llegar tarde.

Algunas cosas aquí nunca van cambiar y me alegra

Al entrar a la mazmorra de Snape, no puedo evitar tratar de encontrarme con la mirada de plata de mi Dragón, la misma que me ha estado evitando desde hace semanas, pero hoy sus ojos están buscando los míos y cuando hacen contacto, no puedo evitar esa corriente eléctrica en mi espalda, y al ver la tristeza oscureciendo su mirada haciendo que parezca que en sus ojos se avecina una tormenta, me convenzo una vez mas de que me ama y que al igual que a mi le duele que tengamos que estar separados.

Tal vez algún día cuando Voldemort desaparezca, podamos estar juntos otra vez. Mientras tanto los dos ocultaremos nuestros sentimientos tras la mascara de odio e indeferencia que hemos construido y perfeccionado por 6 años.

.-Miren nada mas El cara rajada, la comadreja y la Sangre sucia llegaron temprano, ese si es un milagro.

.- Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres que

.-Sino quiero ¿que, me estas amenazando San Potter- no se por que me estas provocando Draco pero…

.- No yo no amenazó Malfoy- -Si definitivamente hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar y ahora sé que si no podemos estar juntos como a mí me gustaría, siempre tendremos nuestras discusiones en los pasillos.

.-Potter, Malfoy- Al Profesor Snape - Pensé que habían madurado y dejado sus peleas atrás, pero veo que me equivoque así que los quiero a los dos después de la cena en mi despacho, están castigados – Y las horas de Detención.

**FIN**

¿Les ha gustado este fic? A mi no termino de convencerme, pero bueno aquí se los dejo por favor dejen REVIEWS


End file.
